


You Were Right

by Megara09



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, I Made Myself Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara09/pseuds/Megara09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl stands over Beth's grave and remembers the words that had come back to haunt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Right

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself cry writing this. So sorry. :/
> 
> This work is copyrighted by me, Megara09, and is not to be copied or hosted on any sites but AO3 and FanFiction.net.

Daryl stared unblinkingly down at the simple cross that bore Beth's name. Memories of her flitted through his head, but one in particular kept coming back.

_"You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon."_

Daryl sighed as he ran his hand over his face, steadfastly ignoring the wetness in his eyes and on his cheeks. "You were right, baby. I miss you so fucking much."

Leaves crunched behind him, a deliberate step to allow Daryl a moment to compose himself. Rick stepped up beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Daryl. If I'd just let Noah go, not put up such a fuss..."

Daryl sniffed and shook his head. "Nah, she'da done it anyways. Damn girl was too stubborn for her own good. It's just...not fair. When the world needs more Beths more than anything, we get ones like Joe and Dawn."

Rick tightened his grip on Daryl's shoulder in support before he stepped back and said, "We're moving out in the morning. Maggie said to tell you that you better be with us."

Daryl nodded absentmindedly. "I will. Just need some time to say goodbye." He didn't look away from Beth's grave as Rick nodded and walked away.

Fresh tears rolled down his face - and damn if he hadn't even cried this much over Merle - and he looked up at they sky. _"You were right."_


End file.
